criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebbles on the Beach/Transcript
In Rosenoque, a small city full of peculiarities and oddities... (A plane descends into a landspace with the ocean on the horizon. The player has arrived in their newest tenure to the Flaming Eagle Police Department...) Major Lucas: Welcome ! You have arrived in Rosenoque, an amazing city to live in! Major: I'll be one of your partners. Please call me Major Lucas, the lover of wolves everywhere. Major: The Chief gave me permission to guide you around Bayside Avenue, it's a beautiful place known for its beaches, clubs and yachts! Major: Anyway, do you think we can check out the beach? The Chief gave me permission to do so if you want to... Major (winking): I'm glad you whole-heartedly agree! I'll drive us there! Major (holding an ice cream cone): And that's the sights to see, here at this beach. There's more to be seen beyond the beaches like the historical houses of Memorial Avenue, the mountains of Howling Valley and the deserts of Sandalone Gorge... Major: Anyway, we should go to the station soon, maybe get you to know the rest of the team. Should we get going- (A cry for help is heard.) Major (dropping his cone): Did you hear a scream, ? Scott: Are you the police? I-I think I need help! Major: What's the matter, sir? Scott: I think... I think I found a body in the lifeguard hut! Major: A body?! Major (pumping his fist): You heard him, we got our first investigation to start! Just let me clean this cone quickly while you do your thing... Chapter 1 - A Stab at Crime Investigate Lifeguard Hut. (Before investigating Lifeguard Hut.) (Major Lucas: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the first-aid kit!) (Major: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Major: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating Lifeguard Hut.) Major (hand over mouth): Oh god! That's a man's body with a stab wound in his chest! Major: This was not an accident! There was definitely foul play in this, it's murder! Major: You're right! The lifeguard badge indicates the victim's identity! His name was Limbani Bongani, a local lifeguard. That explains why he's in here. Major: We can send the victim's body to our skilled coroner, Ethan September! He'll be able to determine what happened to this lifeguard. Major: And you found a knife stained with blood! That must be the murder weapon! Can you collect a sample of the blood? Major: And we'll need to speak to his friend, let's hope he'll be able to give us his testimony. Major: Well dark tidings has put a cloud over your first day on the job , but I don't think you'll falter! (Major: Here's your Tablet! This is where you'll pick up your next action.) (Major: Click here to go to the Laboratory!) Talk to Scott Lelney about the murder. Major: So, Mr. Lelney, you knew the victim, I presume? Scott: I did, he was a good man, willing to put his life before the citizens of Bayside. He was so kind to his fellow colleagues and he saved so many people... (Scott then bursts into tears.) Major: I'm sorry you had to find his body. However to help our investigation proceed, will need to ask if you had anything you can help us with. Scott: Well he was at the beach tiki shack that's about 5 minutes down the beach, will that help you? Major: Yes, indeed! Come on ! Let's go check out the tiki shack! Investigate Beach Tiki Bar. Major: This tiki bar looks like it'll be good for a refreshing drink after work... Major: But back to business! Did you find anything, ? Major: A torn card? Well I'll trust your instincts, let's pull out some tape! Major: And a tube-like case? I think that cryptex lock will be tough to crack... Major: Good thing our tech whiz Jordan Brown had made a portable decryption tool for these kind of locks! Let's see your skills on it! Examine Torn Paper. Major: Nice work with restoring the paper! It looks like a brochure, let's see what it says... Major: It says nothing! The heat must have dealt some damage to it... Major: I don't think that'll stop us, let's pull out the carbon powder and recover the text! Examine Faded Brochure. Major (shocked): How did you recover the text so quickly? Major: Sorry, let's see what it says... "Kingston's Party Planning". It's a business about planning parties... Major: And the brochure also has a note from the business owner to the victim! Major: Let's track down this party planner and see what he had in plan for the victim. Ask Kyle Kingston about the brochure he gave to the victim. Major: Mr Kingston? We would like to ask you about the brochure with the note you wrote to Limbani Bongani. Kyle: Ah, yes! I in fact sent the brochure to him in hopes he would hire my assistance. Would you like to have a party planned? Major: Uh... no thank you. We're actually investigating his murder. Kyle: A murder?! Kyle: Now wait a minute! I hope you're not thinking that I would commit a murder! Major: For now you're a suspect in the investigation till the investigation is over. Don't leave town, Mr Kingston, we may need to talk again. Examine Locked Case. Major: Nice work on tapping in the numbers on that lock! Let's see what's inside... Major (holding a harpoon): A harpoon? I wonder who would go to drastic measures to lock it away... Major: You know, we can send this off to our weapons expert, Jacob Wilson! He may be a bit hot-headed but he's the best in his field. Let's get this to him! Analyze Harpoon. Jacob: Ah, you must be the that Chief Ernest mentioned. I'm Jacob Wilson, the department's weapons expert. If you think you can challenge me to physical challenges, I can probably defeat you easy... Major: Now, now, Jacob! Let's not frighten on their first day on the job! Jacob (smug smile): Like how I scared you when you came to get results from the hammer used to bash in your victim in the first murder case you did? I remember you running away. Also to mention the fact you puked upon finding the body... Major (blushing): Okay... nevermind. What did you get from that harpoon found in the case at the tiki bar? Jacob: Yes, the harpoon. Well I was able to determine that this particular harpoon belongs to a shark wrangler. Jacob: I found the harpoon's serial number and worked with Jordan to find the owner. The person you'll be looking for is a certain shark expert named Benjamin Grayson. Major: He might be around the beach somewhere! Thanks for the help, Jacob! Ask Benjamin Grayson if he knew the victim. Major: Mr Grayson, we found your harpoon by the bar and we would like to return it to you. Benjamin: Thank you detectives, I thought I lost it! I have been waiting patiently for a shark to attack. Major (holding a photo of the victim): There's certainly hasn't been one, only a murder of a lifeguard. Did you know him? Benjamin: Good gracious, a murder? I suppose it's interesting... but nothing beats a shark attack. Major: That's... an interesting statement, Mr Grayson. Stay in town and don't go chasing sharks. Examine Bloody Knife. Major: Nice work on collecting the blood off that lifeguard's knife! Major: We can send that sample over to our lab analyst, Janice Carla. She's percipient but she's very helpfully thorough with her analyses! Analyze Blood. Major: , this is Janice Carla, Janice, meet our new recruit . Janice (holding a cookie tray): Nice to meet you, ! You must had a long flight! Here, take a cookie I made myself! Major (eating cookie): This cookie is the best! Hang on, , let me eat a couple more... Janice: While Major finishes off his serving of cookies, I'll tell you about the sample you sent me. Janice: You see, the blood was a perfect match for your victim's type, meaning this was used to kill our victim! But that's not all. Janice: I also found traces of rosin, vinegar, rubbing alcohol and beeswax! While the last three makes up a specific guitar wax, the rosin came off a classic guitar! Janice: I can conclude your killer wiped the knife of fingerprints using the same cleaning cloth as they use to clean and wax their guitar! Major: So the killer plays the guitar! They just made their last note of freedom! Autopsy Victim's Body. Major: Ethan? You finished with the body? Ethan (holding a xacto knife): Good day, you finally made it to my morgue. I finished with the body and started carving some wood for my plane project. Major: As you can see , Ethan is really into doing several projects at the same time. Once he was playing around with sulphuric acid and accidentally burned a hole into a corpse's leg! Ethan: If you hadn't surprised me that day, I wouldn't had to burn the poor lad's leg! Ethan: But that's not what you two are here for, so let's have a look over the results of the victim's body. Ethan: Your victim was stabbed right in the heart with a knife, that you found on the scene. I was able to confirm that it was the same blade used in the murder. Ethan: I also found traces of meat grease, ketchup and onions on the victim's neck, to check for a pulse, I assume. Ethan: The compounds are ingredients in a popular food here in the district— hot dogs! I wager that your killer was munching on this before they decided to make the kill! Major: So the killer eats hot dogs! They thought we couldn't catch up to them— but we will! Later, in the precinct... Major: Well your first day in the department has led to a murder. Major: Lifeguard Limbani Bongani was found stabbed in the heart inside a lifeguard hut... Major: And we got three suspects on the list already including Scott, his fellow colleague. Major: Also we have party planner Kyle Kingston and shark expert Benjamin Grayson. Major: Where else can we go to look for clues. Maybe we can- Thomas: Good day, ! I'm your Chief, Thomas Ernest, it's a delight to have a new recruit in our department! Thomas (crossing his arms): But pleasantries aside, I have been informed of a shark attack on Bayside Beach! You'll need to get there to ensure the citizens' safety. Major: Wait what? A shark attack?! Chapter 2 Chapter 3: The First Arrest to Make Major: Alright , we made it to the end! Let's make our first arrest as a team! Take care of the killer now! Major: Sandy Bonneface, you're under arrest for the brutal murder of Limbani Bongani! Sandy: Say what, ? I wouldn't do that to someone I knew! Major: But we found traces of your hot dog on the victim's body! Sandy: Really ? Everyone in Bayside Avenue chomps down on them! Major: But we found traces of champagne on the victim's visor, and traces of rosin from the murder weapon that we found from your guitar! Sandy: You're bluffing, ! Anyone can strum a guitar! And anyone above legal age can drink champagne! Major: We found the rock the victim attacked you with! It had your A+ blood on it! We have your blood, and you're done! (Sandy facepalms.) Sandy: Fine, you got me, ! I murdered that asshole because he didn't deserve my friendship! Major: Was it because he gave you false information that resulted in your near-death experience? Sandy: Of course not! That was just a small ripple in the water! Sandy: I killed him because he took the one I loved! Major: Wait... You mean you killed Limbani because he was dating Kat? Sandy: That I did! I loved her for years, so long. Sandy: But that popular halfwit with girls and guys fawning over him had to pick HER out of all of them! Sandy: It made my blood boil a thousand degrees! I was going to ask her out and win her love but he got there first! Sandy: He deserved it, ! I don't regret it! Not at all! Major: Well for someone whose blood boils high, you're one cold blooded killer! You're under arrest for the murder of Limbani Bongani! Denise: Well, here we are. Sandy Bonneface, you stand accused of the murder of lifeguard Limbani Bongani! How do you plead? Sandy: Guilty, Your Honor! I did it for love! Denise: For love? Don't you think that was too far?! Sandy: Nothing's too far when you do it for love! Denise: Very well, you'll serve a 20-year sentence in jail for the murder, where you'll never see her again for a long while! Sandy: What?! How is that true justice?! Major: Oh boy, what a case! Major: To think Sandy killed Limbani over jealousy, it makes me think that there's more to this city. Major: But with you on our team, nothing will escape the long arm of the law, ! Category:Rosenoque Transcripts